


Summer Heat

by Fabrisse



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging!Eggsy, Communication, First Time, Lethal!Merlin, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They complete their mission in Cyprus, but have to wait to return to England.  Whatever shall they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rounds of Kink Summer Heat Mini Round 2015 at . I had to pick from the prompts and kinks below.  
> Prompts: thunder, grace, extreme, chaise lounge  
> Kinks:  
> • Daddy themes (fetishization and role-play; difficult father-son relationships; sugar daddies; paternalism in general)  
> • Shower sex  
> • Urgency for sex (begging to suck cock; desperate to fuck; greedy bottom)  
> • Body-painting or inkbrushing on someone's skin

Cyprus was hot in the middle of summer; the Mediterranean breezes weren't enough to cool the sweat from his body.

A Kingsman wears a suit. Eggsy's might be pale grey linen, but the extra layer was still proving problematic, and it can't be removed because his holsters would show. 

His partner in this endeavor was also a problem. Roxy was back in England acting as their handler. The mission required a level of computer expertise with an ability to speak Greek a plus, since Eggsy could handle any Turkish. The only person with the requisite qualifications was Merlin, and the man looked like all the best sins in white linen. Today, his shirt was a shade of green which emphasized his hawk like eyes and the olive tint to his skin. 

The original plan was to have the two agents, of whom Eggsy would be one, go in as distant acquaintances looking to become business partners in a not entirely legal computer operation. Instead, they were sent as father and son, slightly estranged but working together. It appealed to both Turkish and Greek sensibilities, these English -- and didn't Merlin hate that term -- who cared about family. 

The mission had been going about a week, and Eggsy was absolutely thrilled their cover had required them renting a villa with multiple bedrooms. If he'd been forced to share a room with Merlin, he might have exploded from pure sexual frustration. He'd never doubted the man was fit, probably fitter than most of the candidates while they were in training, but he'd never seen him shirtless, never seen perfectly tailored linen cling to his form, never seen him look dangerous just walking.

The panama straw hat he wore to protect his head should have made him look like a cheap bit player in _Casablanca_ , instead it shaded those piercing eyes, hiding his thoughts from everyone.

The mission was hilarious in some ways, and Eggsy was discovering Merlin had a sly sense of humor. They assumed the villa was bugged, kept to character -- which included Eggsy being the computer expert, since people tended to assume that was the purview of the young -- and kept their discussions to the day's events, whether it was safe to swim in the Mediterranean or should they use the pool, and friends and family who were obviously Kingsman agents disguised for the purpose. (He thought Roxy would never stop giggling in his ear when Merlin talked about "crazy Uncle Percy's" antics at the last Easter dinner.)

Even with the subterfuge, Eggsy felt like they were becoming friends, not just handler and agent or trainer and candidate. Rather than watching television at night, they'd go down to a local café, order ouzo and coffee, and pull out a travel chess or backgammon set. The locals would kibitz and occasionally one of them would go for a walk, leaving the other to play chess against a local. Those were the check-ins of course, and Roxy usually had some good intel or at least interesting comments about the people they'd met or the situations in which they'd found themselves.

At night, they'd walk back to their villa, sometimes one or the other of them would swim before bed, and Eggsy would jerk himself off to remembered moments from the day, biting his arm so Merlin wouldn't hear the noises in the next room.

***  
It took two weeks for them to find the items they were looking for. Most of the equipment could be taken care of with strong magnets and soldering tools, but there were also remote detonators, chips with similar attributes to Valentine's, and software programs that made Merlin's smile look a little manic as he read the code. 

The people problems were taken care of with amnesia drugs for the most part, but one of the top men on the Greek side had too many bodyguards and too many suspicions. Merlin and Eggsy took out his bodyguards, and Eggsy nearly came when he watched Merlin say something low in Greek before snapping the man's neck like he was a ragdoll.

They moved quickly and quietly out of his home to a waiting boat. Merlin drove it back to the commercial pier not far from their villa, and Eggsy cleared the villa quickly, leaving tips for the maid and gardener who'd looked after them.

He got their suitcases back to the boat and Merlin let him take it out of the dock.

"Head toward Malta," Merlin said, and Eggsy got them on course.

"Why there? I've got a place in Stambul and Crete's closer if we're flying back to London."

"Because you speak Turkish and I speak Greek. People will look for us there, if anyone comes after us. Malta isn't anyone's first thought. They'll probably check Israel or Lebanon before they think of Malta."

"And we'll be back in England by then."

"Mmhmm." Merlin went past him. "I'm going to sleep for an hour or two. Wake me if you haven't seen me in three hours. I'll take over and let you nap."

"That works." Eggsy peeled off his blazer. "Could you hang that up for me?" He rolled up his sleeves and caught Merlin watching the movement. 

"Not a problem. I'll even give you a minute to get changed, if you need it."

"Nah… Actually, yeah. I'll use the head and put on more sunscreen. Thanks."

He went down and came back up quickly, dressed in a loose shirt and more casual trousers. "If I'm goin' to be driving for awhile, might as well be comfortable."

"Don't forget to drink plenty of liquids," Merlin said as he headed down to the cabin.

***  
It was evening when they found their slip in Malta's harbor. Roxy told them where to go once the custom's agent had pawed through their bags, and they found themselves on a crowded side street -- not that there was anywhere in Valetta that wasn't crowded -- talking to a concierge who showed them to an apartment on the top floor. There was a roof garden and she said she'd have a local restaurant send them up a good meal. Merlin tipped her extravagantly while Eggsy began checking out the accommodations.

Eggsy gave the hand signal for clear and said, "I'm going to grab a shower before dinner."

"Don't take too long." Merlin nodded as he pulled out a scanner which would find any hidden bugs. 

An hour later, they were both stretched out on chaise longues looking at the stars and sipping chilled Bajtra. Roxy had informed them that there seemed to be no pursuit, but they were to wait in Malta a week before returning to London just to make certain.

"Not sure I can take a week o' this," Eggsy said.

"Relaxing?"

"Eatin' octopus and drinkin' cactus."

Merlin chuckled. "I'd believe you if you hadn't asked for seconds for both."

Eggsy smiled to himself in the dark, and sipped his liqueur. "What language do they speak here?"

"Maltese or English. Maltese is similar to Arabic, but it has a lot of borrowing from Italian, especially Sicilian."

"That's me fucked then."

"Only if you want to be." Merlin glanced to his right to see Eggsy freeze for a moment.

"You mean I been learnin' languages quickly."

"If you like."

There was a long pause before Merlin continued. "I saw you. Watching me. You gasped the first time I took my shirt off, you know."

"Didn' 'spect you'd be so fit."

"You need to be careful, Eggsy. You have a tell. Your accent slips when you're nervous."

"When does yours slip? 'Cause I've heard it get thicker."

"Twenty hours without sleep or three shots will usually do it. The one time I was tortured, my accent got so strong, you'd think I spoke Gaelic."

"You were tortured? When?"

Merlin said, "First Gulf War. Seconded back to the Royal Marines, got captured. I was found."

"Bet you didn't break."

"You'd lose that bet. Nice deflection by the way." Merlin took another sip of the chilled liqueur. "You can tell me it's just been awhile or you were thinking of Roxy's breasts or whatever comes into your head. Or you can walk to that big bedroom downstairs and become my lover. It's entirely your choice, but I know I'd very much like to taste every millimeter of your body."

There was a brief flash all over the sky.

"What was that?" Eggsy asked.

"Heat lightning. A storm is coming in, fast." 

There was a sound of distant thunder and Eggsy shivered. "What happens next week?"

"Whatever you like. This can be, what, stress relief or something more. But you have to be honest and make a choice."

There was another distant rumble, and Eggsy could see the clouds coming in from the east.

"I hated having to call you 'Dad' when all I wanted was to crawl to you and beg to suck your cock."

There was a long pause and they both watched the clouds begin to cover the stars. Eggsy stood and gathered up the plates from dinner. Merlin grabbed the glasses, and they walked down the stairs to their apartment.

"Leave the dishes," Merlin said. "The maid will get them in the morning."

Eggsy nodded and walked closer to Merlin, stepping right into his space. "You can't say things like 'become my lover.' With your voice, it's an unfair advantage."

Merlin smiled down at him, neither retreating nor advancing. 

Eggsy's hands slip up his arms and cradled his head, pulling him down for a kiss. 

The second their lips touched Merlin responded with all the passion Eggsy couldn't have imagined in his wildest fantasies. Merlin's broad hands were everywhere, igniting him, fire dancing just under his skin, the thin sheen of sweat on both of them heightening the sensations. Merlin walked him backward to the master bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt, undoing his holster and draping it across a chair, sucking his earlobes, and licking the sweat from his neck. He pushed Eggsy back a step and peeled off his own shirt.

Eggsy dropped to his knees, nuzzling Merlin's groin. "Please let me."

"I want to use that pretty mouth of yours," he said, fingertips tracing Eggsy's jaw line. 

Eggsy whined and scrabbled at his belt and flies. 

Merlin gripped his wrists. "Hands behind your back."

Eggsy did as he was told, tongue flicking out to lick his lips as Merlin unzipped his trousers. 

He painted those same lips with the tip of his cock, until Eggsy's mouth opened on a low moan and Merlin slipped inside. He was gentle with Eggsy, not letting him take too much, allowing him to find a rhythm, to let Merlin's cock slip from his mouth so he could tongue the ridge and tease the head before taking him back and hollowing his cheeks with suction.

"Damn, you're good at this." 

Eggsy redoubled his efforts, taking Merlin deeper, swallowing around the head, pressing his tongue against the flat vein.

"Stop, please, Eggsy."

He opened wide and sat back on his heels. "I'd love it if you came in me mouth," Eggsy said just a touch hoarsely.

"It's certainly a mouth made for this. I'd like to fuck you tonight."

"I'm sure you've got two rounds in you." Eggsy smirked. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue against the frenulum.

"I think you're going to make me very indulgent of your whims."

"You could always spank me if I go too far."

Merlin chuckled. "You don't know how tempting that is, lad. If I had hair, you'd have turned it grey with your antics."

Eggsy held his eyes and kissed the tip of his cock. He opened wider and used his lips to tease the foreskin forward. He was rewarded with a moan, and Merlin pushing back into his open mouth. He started the build again slowly, savoring the taste, the sounds Merlin was making, the sight of those hawk eyes boring into his. 

Merlin's hips began to move, and Eggsy took him deeper, increasing the pace. It didn't take long for Merlin to hit the edge; Eggsy felt powerful taking his thick cock into his throat, sucking hard, making it good.

"I'm about to…"

Eggsy slid down his cock, swallowed hard twice, and pulled back just as the first spurt started to paint his tongue. He moaned and shivered as Merlin just kept coming, filling his mouth. He let the softening cock slip out of his mouth and swallowed, closing his eyes and arching back, his erection pressing hard against the zipper of his trousers. All it took was Merlin's thumb rubbing against his jaw and Eggsy gasped, coming hard.

"Beautiful. So responsive to my touch."

Eggsy turned his head and kissed Merlin's palm.

"You're waiting for my permission, aren't you?" Merlin knelt in front of him. "You can use your hands again. Take off your soiled clothes and let me look at your gorgeous body." He pressed a soft kiss to Eggsy's puffy lips, sighing when he felt Eggsy's hands begin to stroke over his back.

"Want another shower."

"All right. Is there enough room for me to watch you?"

"You could join me."

"I don't trust you not to try something, and slipping on tile is not my favorite way to have sex."

Eggsy nodded. He walked to the door and said, "Then come watch."

***  
Merlin stepped under the warm spray as Eggsy got out. He could already feel his cock trying to stir and Eggsy was half-hard already. 

As they walked out of the bathroom, there was a bolt of lightning and an immediate roll of thunder. The air felt thick and close. They climbed into bed together, settling the mosquito netting around themselves, lying on top of the covers, too hot for even a sheet over them. 

Merlin's fingertips explored Eggsy's body gently. Every once in awhile he'd move enough to drop a kiss on a particularly sensitive spot. He traced letters, words of affection and of potential, over the receptive skin, reveling in the soft sounds Eggsy made.

There was a bright flash, a loud crash, and then rain, cooling rain began to fall. Eggsy pulled Merlin's mouth into a filthy kiss, and Merlin felt his cock stiffen with the urgency. 

Eggsy was shameless. He pulled Merlin between his legs and pulled his knees to his chest. "Inside me, please. Fuck me."

Merlin grabbed the lube he'd unpacked earlier and opened him quickly, but gently. "Is this enough? Do you need another finger?"

"Finger, tongue…"

Merlin chuckled and traced around his fingers, wriggling his tongue in beside them, thrusting just enough to keep Eggsy sensitive. He withdrew, added more lube, and slipped in the third finger while continuing to tongue him. When Eggsy was reduced to wordless begging he reached for a condom and Eggsy's hand grabbed his wrist like a vise. "I'm clean as of last check-up and ain't been with anyone since. You?"

"Clean." He thought for a moment and nodded. He slicked his cock and pushed Eggsy's knees higher. He thrust through the first ring of muscle and sighed with pleasure. He moved in slowly, eyes on Eggsy's looking for even the faintest glimmer of pain or dislike. Instead he found a beautiful young man who already looked on the edge of ecstasy. "You look like a debauched saint. Michelangelo would have worshipped your body."

"You're no saint," Eggsy said, running his hands up Merlin's arms and digging into his biceps as he hit the perfect spot. "You're one of the gods. Poseidon maybe with how well you swim, or one of the Norse gods."

"Hmm." He was buried to the hilt, and he took a moment to savor the tight heat surrounding him. "If that's the route we're taking, I think you're one of the tricksters."

"Am I now?" Eggsy wrapped his legs around Merlin's waist and began to move his hips. 

Merlin dropped onto his elbows and set a deliberate pace, resisting all of Eggsy's efforts to make him go faster. "Kick me again, brat, and I'll turn you over my knee as soon as I've come."

Eggsy licked his neck. "That's more of an incentive than a threat."

Merlin's grin was feral. "Please let me have this with you tonight?"

Eggsy's eyes softened and he pulled Merlin into a kiss as their hips began to move in a sultry, deliberate rhythm. "You're makin' love, ain't ya?"

Merlin nodded slowly as he kissed Eggsy again. "It takes two for sex to become love making."

"Yeah, it does." His hand shook as he traced the bones of Merlin's face.

Their rhythm deepened, and Merlin began to hit Eggsy's prostate on every stroke making his eyes roll back in sheer ecstasy. Eggsy's body writhed beneath him, begging for more pleasure, more sensation, more Merlin with every stroke. 

Suddenly he couldn't hold back anymore, he pounded hard and deep continuing to strike fire behind Eggsy's eyes. He found himself lost in them, lost in the sheer sensation of fucking someone so responsive and open to him. He could feel Eggsy's cock hard between them, thrusting against his belly, sliding easily against the muscles, through the sweat of the hot summer night. Eggsy began to quake under him and he shortened his strokes. He felt Eggsy's cock twitch and thicken as he began to come untouched for the second time. 

There was a lightning strike nearby, not a second between it and the thunder. Merlin's orgasm caught him by surprise and shattered him.

They petted each other down. Merlin grabbed a cloth and towel from the bathroom and took care of Eggsy, who seemed to have gone boneless. 

When he pulled the sheet over them, Eggsy rolled into his shoulder and cuddled close. "'M glad the heat broke. Want to stay beside you, wake up beside you. Want to know it was real."

Merlin kissed him reverently. "Very real. I can't decide if you're Eros or Dionysus."

"You going to stay Poseidon?"

He chuckled. "If you like."

"C'n we 'ave this back home, too? Or is it too dangerous?"

"The only danger I see is from your Mum killing me for fucking a man half my age."

Eggsy smiled against his shoulder. "Nah, she won't blame you. She knows I like 'em older. Men and women both." He propped himself up and looked into Merlin's eyes. "Don't mean I can't be faithful, mind, liking both."

"You are nothing if not loyal, Eggsy Unwin. How did we get here?"

"You had the courage to ask, and I had the courage to answer."

"Did it take so much bravery?"

Eggsy ran his hand over Merlin's chest. "You're Merlin. It takes a lot to be worthy of you."

Merlin's lips brushed his forehead. "Don't be daft. I'm just a man like any other."

"No, you're not. You're me lover." 

Merlin felt Eggsy drift to sleep in his arms. He listened to the rain and said quietly, "Yes, my sweet, I am."


End file.
